marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Avengers Vol 1 2
Agents of SHIELD Script We see men wearing yellow jackets, all crowded in a small room with tons of computers. Their leader speaks up. LEADER: All right, gentlemen. They rejected our ideas. Made us OUTCASTS. But now... now we show them what makes us the Advanced Idea Mechanics! They all cheer. LEADER: The virus is being uploaded into SHIELD's computer system. All their tech will be destroyed, and all their info will be transferred to US! We will have all the information we need to... UGH! The leader collapses. They all gather around him. Out of nowhere, there is a blinding flash of blue light. When it clears out, we see a woman in a yellow SHIELD uniform, with red goggles. She is Janet Pym. The Wasp. WASP: All right, freakshows. Cancel the virus and you all get out alive! One of the terrorists pulls out a gun. TERRORIST: Get her! Wasp shrinks down and dodges the bullets. She flies up to the guy, lays a hand down on his face, and shocks him with bioelectricity. TERRORIST: Aaaaaaahhh!!! faints There is another flash of blue light, and a man in a red SHIELD uniform, wearing a strange silver helmet with antennae sticking out of it, appears. Hank Pym. Ant-Man. ANT-MAN: All right. So you wanna do it the hard way? Let's do it the hard way. Ant-Man presses a button, and the antennae from his helmet begin transmitting his voice, but in a different frequency. One only audible to ants. ANT-MAN: Get them! Several fire ants scurry into the room from under the doors, through the air vents, and some out of Ant-Man's pockets. They crawl all over the screaming terrorists and attack them. RANDOM TERRORIST: Ah! AAAAH! These guys are CRAZY!!! Later, we see all the terrorists being arrested by SHIELD agents, as Hank and Jan stand by and watch. Nick Fury approaches them. NICK FURY: Ah, Hank and Janet Pym. Number one super-couple. The only superheroes I know that would willingly obey SHIELD.... JAN: When you put it like that it sounds kind of creepy... FURY: Well, listen. There's... something... coming. Something very dangerous. It's too late to prevent... but we can fight against it. HANK: You mean... aliens? FURY: Yes. JAN: You want... us... to fight ALIENS? FURY: Again, yes. HANK: But, like... aliens? Like... from space? FURY: No. From Canada. HANK: A Canadian invasion? FURY: No, of course from space! JAN: Really, Hank? HANK: Sorry, but I don't believe this. Aliens. Aliens from another PLANET. Invading Earth. Sorry, Fury. FURY: Well, it's your duty as SHIELD agents to actually work for SHIELD. JAN: Who else is on the team? FURY: Well, as of yet... no one. No one officially. But we have a list of people we think MIGHT be useful. At the SHIELD Triskelion, Nick Fury and the two super-powered agents look at a computer screen. HANK: These... these readings... this data... it's incredible! Something... something has entered our solar system... and it's HUGE! It's energy levels... they're off the charts! FURY: You see. Aliens. We think. JAN: Well, could be ANYTHING. Why do you automatically assume it's an INVASION? FURY: Our satellites picked up a transmission. It was I some sort of encrypted code, but we managed to figure it out. It seems to be a message of war. Fury clicks on something, and the decoded transmission plays. TRANSMISSION: EEEEEEEErt... tch... tch... LiiiIIIIiiiNGS... zzzt... zzzt... static... m... m... mmmm.... mmmm-uh... usss... tch... noise The transmission ends. JAN: So... what was THAT? HANK: It seems like... whatever it was... it was TRYING to speak English... JAN: Yeah, and FAILING miserably. FURY: So that's it. HANK: That's IT? What did it sound like before you decoded it? FURY: An obnoxious humming sound. JAN: It said Earthlings. What if they just want peace? FURY: Then we disassemble the team. But better safe than sorry, am I right? HANK: You're very annoying, you know. When you do this. You say it's 100% sure. But guess what? You're barely even 5% sure. I'm just about done with SHIELD, you know? This is eating up my whole life. I have an actual JOB, you know? I'm a SCIENTIST. Not a full-time hero. I'm only doing this PART-TIME. I could just be a scientist full-time. That would be just fine. FURY: Hank. I'm not messing with you. With energy levels like this, we've got a very dangerous thing on our hands here. Hank leaves the room. HANK: I'M DONE WITH THIS! Jan goes after him. JAN: Be right back, Fury! Fury sighs. FURY: Every time. Every time... TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' *'Janet Pym/Wasp' *'Director Nick Fury' *'A.I.M.' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs